dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Another Tale/Chapter 2
The enemy, Deimos, met up with Kol midair. "Come meet my father." He said, grabbing Kol and throwing him down. Kol bounced up and went at Tyral, the newly reborn Saiyan. Tyral spin kicked him away, sending him flying. The air blew as this happended. Akira landed down, angered, and caught his friend. He placed him down, as Akira went Super Saiyan Three. The Saiyans anger grew, and he launched out to Tyal. Tyal swiftfully kicked him away, Akira early missing the kick. Kol went Super Saiyan Two, and launched out at Deimos. The wind carried the battle in a silent melody, with it beggining to rain. Deimos grabbed Kol and threw him away once more. Kol released an Energy Shield as Deimos released many Ki Blasts. The once calm warrior became quite ferocious; Deimos still moved swiftfully, but within a small dose of anger. Kol's shield cracked, and exploded on three Ki Blasts. The last one came. A split instinct came up in anger, and Kol flicked it back at Deimos. Deimos was merely hit, and stepped back. Akira was on the ground in pain, shuddering slightly. Kol looked up at Deimos and Tyral. They stood apart, but still, there Ki Aura's clashed. Kol launched out at Deimos, Deimos slapping him away. Akira looked to his friend being slapped, and stood up, charging his Ki. His aura exploded, allowing him to ascended into Super Saiyan Four. Akira looked at Deimos silently. Tyral smiled, and launched out at Akira. Akira slapped him away, sending Tyral tumbling. He walked closer, picking up Tyral. Tyral struggled, then let out a small Ki Wave. Akira flew back, then backflipped to his feet. Tyral transformed into a Super Saiyan, somehow matching Akira's strength. Akira went down to Super Saiyan two with Kol, and began the fusion. "Fu..." "Sion.." "HAAAA!" They yelled, transforming into one, single warrior. Akira stepped back, the warrior beyond even his own Power Level. Akol stood silent, looking at Tyral. Akol ran at Tyral, Tyral punching into him. Akol caught the punch, and slammed him onto the ground behind him. Then, he twisted his arm and released a Ki Blast to him. Tyral went Super Saiyan Two, still not even matching Akol's power. Akol smiled, charging his Ki. "Destructo Disc!" He yelled, releasing three large Yellow Discs of Ki to Tyral. Tyral flashed into Super Saiyan Three, and deflected one away. The other nearly missed, but made a large scratch on Tyral. Akol appeared behind Tyral, and grabbed his head. He then threw Tyral away, rolling over to Deimos and kicking him down. It slammed Deimos down, Akol picking him up. Deimos was pelted with two Ki Blasts, then kicked away. Akol looked to the two on the ground in pain. The Saiyan fusion smiled, as Deimos and Tyral stood up. Tyral went to his normal form, and stood to the side with Deimos. They both preformed Fusion. "Fu..Sion... HA!" They yelled, one being standing in place.. Category:Fan Fiction